A basic input/output system (BIOS) is a type of firmware used to perform hardware initialization during the startup of computer systems. The BIOS may also provide runtime services for operating systems (OS) and programs. BIOS firmware may be built into personal computers. The BIOS may additionally provide an abstraction layer for the hardware, allowing for a consistent way for application programs and operating systems to interact with devices connected to the computer.